


Day 1 - Spanking

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Explicit Sexual Content, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, dominant shiro, smut with a side of plot, submissive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: “Strip.” The command was short and clearly demanding immediate following. But Lance wanted to extend this a little. He wanted to tease some more.“Nah, not in the mood.” Shiro’s face darkened a little at that and he just stared at him, standing a few feet away.“I said strip. You will already regret your actions enough, I wouldn’t push my luck. Or do you want me to throw you out?”Lance being a flirt and Shiro being anything but happy about his boyfriend flirting with some random alien girl. He needs to teach Lance a lesson.





	Day 1 - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it's time I catch up by doing the first few days as well.  
> And I have ships and stuff picked for every day. Once I'll write two of them because they are just both so perfect.  
> YAY
> 
> Anyways, here's day 1. I wanted to do day 11 first but... I kind of can't decide if i want it to be pre-season 4 or post-season 4. I'll take a bit to decide but I will do it soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! I really like thinking of Shiro as dominant in the bedroom. The real Shiro. I still believe it's a clone after season 4. The way he treats Keith especially... Shiro would never do that.
> 
> Well, anyways, you're here for porn, not my rambling. Here you go!

Lance smirked as he looked at Shiro, noticing just how he was clenching his hands into fists at his sides. He turned back to the female in front of him, flashing her a smile.  
“Well, beautiful, would you care for some-?” He was cut short by someone pulling him back, knowing he had successfully tipped his boyfriend off now. He always enjoyed how jealous Shiro got when he was flirting with some girls, even if it got him into what the other called trouble. They both knew he was doing it because he enjoyed the little punishments he received for misbehaving. Shiro had his hand wrapped around Lance’s arm, looking at him for a moment, before turning the girl.  
“I’m sorry, but we need to leave now. Maybe next time.”

Before Lance could get another line in, he felt himself being dragged away, biting his lips at the thought of what was to come. Oh, he definitely was looking forward to today’s punishment. Shiro seemed so beautifully annoyed by what he had done today, it could only end up great. Once inside the Black Paladin’s room, he turned to look at the other, a soft blush dusting his own cheeks at the anger but also clearly showing desire on his face. They both always enjoyed the punishments. He knew it, even if Shiro didn’t admit it.

“Strip.” The command was short and clearly demanding immediate following. But lance wanted to extend this a little. He wanted to tease some more.  
“Nah, not in the mood.” Shiro’s face darkened a little at that and he just stared at him, standing a few feet away.  
“I said strip. You will already regret your actions enough, I wouldn’t push my luck. Or do you want me to throw you out?”

Now that threat did show some effect. There was no way he was going to let himself be thrown out, he was way too excited for that already and not in the mood to go back to his room and get off on his own. He wanted to get fucked. And he loved it rough and knew Shiro would give him just that. With a shrug, he let his jacket drop to the floor, making sure to take his time to undress completely, not wanting to rush things. It would put his lover even more on edge, if he had to wait. He could see Shiro’s anger over how he was acting and made sure to put on even more of a show as he removed his clothes. He was careful to not only take his time but to also do it in the way he knew would drive the other crazy with lust.

As he could see that growing bulge in his pants he knew he was doing a good job at riling Shiro up. Oh, this would definitely be fun. Once he was naked, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling no need to hide how turned on he was. They both know that he was getting excited whenever he was about to receive a punishment. And Shiro sometimes made sure to push him even more with their little punishment game for provoking him. But he always stopped before he crossed the line, knowing exactly how much Lance could take. His understanding and ability to do so was one of the reasons Lance enjoyed his time with the other so much. And always risked getting punished to begin with.

“So? What will you do to make me stop flirting with those girls? I just can’t help it, they are so pretty.”  
Shiro just looked at him, face closed off as if to not break façade and start laughing at the obvious act and way Lance was standing in front of him.  
“Get on your knees.” Once again Lance didn’t move right away. However, Shiro did, standing behind him, a hand softly wrapped around his neck as he used his own knee to make Lance’s give out under him. He dropped to the floor, the hand around his neck holding just tight enough to give him the soft feeling of just barely being choked by Shiro. It felt amazing and caused his heartbeat to quicken, his arousal twitching slightly. He could tell from the sound behind him that Shiro had not only huffed but also had a satisfied smirk on his face. Fucking like this for so many times did teach you a thing or two about your partner.

The hand from his neck was removed and Lance blushed slightly as he remembered that Shiro always made sure to choke him with his human arm. He loved the little loving gestures he always noticed when they were together. From experience he knew that Shiro feared hurting him with his Galra arm, as controlling the strength of a robotic prosthetic was a little more difficult than that of human flesh and bones. The hand that released his throat quickly found purchase in his hair, forcing him to crawl along as Shiro dragged him towards the bed.

He watched as his lover sat down, leaving him beside his legs for a few seconds before grabbing Lance’s hair again, pulling him roughly so he was laid across his lap.  
“You will count. You will apologise. You will ask for more. Understand?” Lance knew the rules for a good spanking and couldn’t help the little shiver going through his body as he nodded. He was surprised however when Shiro grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back, holding him in place with his normal hand. Oh damn, he really had pushed his luck. If experience had taught him one thing, it was that he could barely sit the next few days after receiving a spanking with the Galra arm.

And before he had a chance to shift too much or seek friction for his cock. Instead he could feel the first slap, crying out in shock as the cold metal settled on his ass, kneading the flesh that it had just hit. He knew he’d have to start counting if he didn’t want to double whatever number of slaps Shiro had in mind for him. And hell, he knew he couldn’t take twice the amount with the Galra hand.  
“One, I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!” Shiro didn’t waste much time after he finished, his hand pulling back, another slap resounding in the room, leaving Lance whining softly. His ass already was stinging and he had only taken two slaps. He expected around twenty but he couldn’t tell for sure. There was a limit to how much he could take but Shiro didn’t push that and he knew that. He knew that he could trust the other.

“Two, I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!”  
Once again the hand stop teasing the soft flesh it had just hurt, pulling back, colliding with his ass with a clearly resounding smacking noise. Lance this time moaned out, his hips trying as he tried to push his cock against the other’s leg, already even more turned on. He probably had already dripped some precum but he didn’t mind it. He was happy with how things were going. He loved the feeling of being unable to sit for days.  
“Three, I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!”

Before he had time to truly comprehend, the next slap landed on his ass. He felt tears stinging in his eyes, whining when the cold metal started softly touching his sore, burning flesh. It was like little needles were pushed into his skin but he only humped his hips softly, wanting some friction on his cock. He whimpered again.  
“Four, I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!”  
And of course Shiro complied, providing another slap. He cried out this time, the pain he was feeling definitely intensified by how tightly Shiro held him and the fact that he was being spanked with the Galra arm. Normally he would barely feel anything after four hits but right now he felt like his ass was on fire.

“Five, I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!”  
Shiro had been silent up to now but suddenly Lance could feel him leaning down, whispering in his ear. “I don’t believe a word you say.”  
Lance groaned, trying to buck his hips again but the way Shiro held him, kept him from moving at all. He whined desperately, trying once again to move his hips.  
“If you are truly sorry, you will cum untouched.”  
Now that only earned Shiro another desperate moan but Lance tried nonetheless to still his hips somehow. He knew he would be driven over the edge through spanking but it always felt extremely humiliating. He loved it.

Another slap resounded in the room and Lance knew his ass was bright red by now, whimpering in pleasure.  
“Six, I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!”  
Shiro was sitting upright again, making sure to keep him in place and barely giving him time to finish or recover before pulling his hand back, another smack making Lance nearly jump out of his lap as he yelped, his cock twitching.  
“S-Seven, I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!” He was amazed at how he still managed to get that phrase out. But he kind of clung to it. It was one constant. He couldn’t know how many times Shiro would smack his ass or when he was going to do so. But he could know he always had to say that phrase. Focusing on it kind of help against the pain he felt from the massage he was now receiving on his sore flesh. Of course it only made it worse, not better.

Another hit resounded in the room, Lance crying out in surprise at how much harder than the last one it was. He knew Shiro was pushing his limits with how intense he could make it but his mind was focused on the fact that his ass was on fire underneath that metal hand that was about to pull back and oh fuck.  
“Eight! I’m sorry for flirting! Please punish me more!”  
He was just in time as a split second later another extremely hard slap collided with his ass, making his scream out, his eyes going wide. He was unable to count, his vision blurring, cock twitching as pleasure took over, driving him over the edge. Just from getting spanked.

Shiro left his hand resting on his ass now, still and unmoving. He knew better than to do anything while Lance was in such a state, giving him time to calm down.  
“Nine… I’m sorry for flirting… Please punish me more…”  
His arms were suddenly released and Shiro pulled him onto the bed, pretty much handling a boneless Lance with care. He was still not done and Lance knew that but he was glad he was allowed to recover for a few seconds.

He was laid on his back, his legs draped over Shiro’s shoulders and spread nicely. While he still was recovering, he could feel finger slowly starting to work him open, spreading lube all over him and inside of him. His prostate was not touched, meaning he was not overstimulated as Shiro could have done. And he was glad about that. He knew that sometimes Shiro made sure to nearly drive him mad by not giving him breaks when he was extremely sensitive. But he would never combine that with a Galra arm spanking. It would be too much for Lance. They had tried and realised that it did in fact not work. It made Lance cry out their safe-word for the first and only time.

He was slowly calming down now, looking at Shiro as he nodded. The other knew that the little sign meant he was ready and not going to be pushed too much anymore. Without further ado, he could feel himself properly spread open, Shiro’s cock being pushed into him slowly until he was fully buried. Thanks to the fact that they did it regularly by now, using this as a form of outlet from all the frustrations of being Voltron Paladins and their battles, he opened up easily, not really having trouble to take Shiro inside right away. He moaned softly and the other knew Lance was ready.

Shiro picked up a rough and fast past right away, making sure to slam into Lance and hit his prostate every few thrusts. Lance in turn could feel his cock harden again. He too was pushing back, the slaps of skin against skin making him whine. His ass was still sore and would be for quite a while and every time Shiro touched it, it sent shivers up his spine, making him scream in pleasure after a while. He felt a hand on his neck, blushing slightly. Shiro didn’t apply a lot of pressure. Just enough to make sure Lance wouldn’t be as noisy as he didn’t have enough breath to scream loud enough to alarm the whole castle.

This too was something they had learned from trial and error when a very shocked Keith had stood in the door. It had ended well that time because the Red Paladin had actually joined them and Lance had never been happier than when he received the attention of both of them, but it also was something he didn’t need to repeat with anyone else but Keith. And Keith did sometimes show up when Lance was being noisy but usually he wanted to join so he didn’t mind much. Now if the Princess knew, it would mean way less fun for Lance. He wouldn’t be able to flirt as he used to and rile Shiro up. And he definitely did not want to give up that constant possibility to get himself in trouble. He loved getting in trouble!

He groaned again as Shiro kept thrusting into him, feeling the other’s hand slightly shaking on his throat from time to time. It felt amazing and he knew he was going to be tipped off any moment. It never took him long to cum a second time. Especially not when Shiro was clearly establishing dominance over him. He just loved how he could pull that side of the other and make him turn from a dad-type into a daddy-type. He moaned against the hand holding him down, his hips stuttering slightly in their movements against the other’s thrusts.

And then he lost focus again, feeling Shiro’s lips against his own, the hand on his neck not truly choking him anymore, instead just laid there as a sort of reminder. His knew his body was clenching around Shiro and from the way the other’s thrusts were starting to stutter he was driving him over the edge as well. He could feel him pulsing inside, his own orgasm already subsiding and making him become more conscious again. Shiro had pulled back from the kiss, his head right next to Lance’s as he panted, still moving even through his orgasm. Lance was smiling, feeling himself being filled up, glad that Shiro was satisfied as well. Arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

Shiro was nuzzling his neck, making Lance blush and smile softly. He felt soft kisses pressed to the area and made sure to lean back into the soft touch.  
“So good… You did so well,” Shiro was mumbling praise into the nape of his neck, making Lance sigh happily. He truly loved the aftercare he always received. Unlike what he had always feared, he had found someone who was safe. Who he could do these things with. And not run the risk of ever being hurt. He turned around, immediately met by soft lips pressing on his own. “We shoul-,“ but Shiro cut him off with his tongue. It was a lazy, loving kiss, relaxing both of them. Shiro smiled softly as he pulled back after a while. “Tomorrow,” he mumbled and Lance smiled, nuzzling up to his side.

Yes, he definitely was safe with this man. He would never trade him for anyone else. There was no way anyone else could ever make him feel like this.

 


End file.
